


Without You, Rainbow is Colorless

by NonaNebula



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #erehisu #erehisuday #erehisuday2019, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Aku bersumpah; tidak ada perempuan lain yang aku puja, selain dirimu.





	Without You, Rainbow is Colorless

**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk Erehisu Fanzine dan Erehisu Day (10th May, 2019)

**Attack on Titan credit to Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 

 

_Aku bersumpah; tidak ada perempuan lain yang aku puja, selain dirimu._

 

**Warning: Highschool!Alternate Universe**

 

Ia cantik sejak lahir dan jago main  _cello_. Aku dan Historia mempunyai perbedaan bagai langit dan bumi. Perempuan itu sangat suka musik klasik, sedangkan aku adalah vokalis sekaligus gitaris  _band punk/rock 'n roll_. Setiap kami berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, orang-orang selalu mengejekku dan Historia:  _Ratu_  dan  _Tukang Kebun_. Tentu saja aku marah dan membalas cibiran mereka dengan umpatan serta sumpah serapah. Sedangkan Historia, ia hanya tersenyum masam sambil menggenggam jemariku. Ia tak peduli dunia menghardik kami berdua.

Hampir setiap laki-laki di sekolah atau mungkin di jalanan akan berlomba-lomba menukar apa saja milik mereka demi bisa berkencan dengan Historia. Karena dia sempurna, bahkan dia terlihat semakin sempurna saat menjadi kekasihku. Tak heran akulah yang banyak memiliki pembenci dibanding dirinya. Aku enggak punya cahaya buat bersinar, tapi Historia punya, pikirku. Dia seperti emas di antara jelaga. Juga bintang yang paling terang segalaksi  _Milky_   _Way_. Dan aku adalah materi gelap yang membuatnya semakin benderang.

Tak terasa kami sudah melewati dua tahun bersama. Tahun ini merupakan semester akhir. Itu artinya kami akan fokus ke jenjang perkuliahan. Aku belum memikirkan masalah pendidikan. Mungkin aku akan kuliah di Boston atau Harvard, tapi itu semua tak mungkin terjadi padaku. Karena selain bodoh, aku punya impian yang besar bersama  _band_ ku. Kami ingin lebih serius dan fokus setelah menjalani kontrak dengan label  _indie_. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak tertarik dengan perkuliahan.

"Eren, mereka meminta bantuanku untuk main  _cello_  saat pesta dansa nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia memandang wajahku dan kaus kakinya bergantian. Beberapa kali. Seolah kaus kaki itu juga bernama Eren.

"Mereka? Siapa?" Dahiku mengernyit dan merasa bingung, entah karena pertanyaan yang dia ucapkan atau caranya mengamati kaus kaki. Kami sedang duduk di lantai kamar dan bersandar di tempat tidurku.

"Mereka itu panitia pesta dansa, Eren." Historia mendengkus. "Kau tidak mendengarku saat berbicara barusan."

 _"Sorry."_  Aku menoleh dan memandang wajahnya penuh sesal. "Kenapa mereka enggak minta tolong sama  _band_ ku?" lanjutku dengan nada santai.

Historia terkekeh. Wajahnya samar-samar terlihat kemerahan seperti kulit apel. Aku merasa heran dengan tingkahnya hari ini. "Oh, Eren. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." Ia menggeleng. Dan aku seperti ditusuk pedang tepat dijantungku. Aku mereasa diremehkan oleh perempuan cantik ini.

"Bandku bisa genre  _ballad_ ," protesku. "Hanya saja kalian belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Tapi kau cocok dengan gayamu." Historia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Mengusap dadaku dengan lembut. "Kau lebih cocok 'berteriak' saat bernyanyi. Aku suka itu, Eren."

Tubuh kami semakin lama semakin merekat. Aku memeluk tubuh Historia dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ada sensasi buah-buahan yang membuatku menjadi kecanduan. Mungkin ini karena  _lipsgloss_  yang Historia oleskan di bibir mungilnya. Begitu menggoda untuk kukecup lagi dan lagi. Aku ketagihan.

"Jadi, kau bakal main  _cello_?" Aku menahan bibirku sebelum memangsanya lagi. Kurasakan ia mengangguk dan memelukku semakin erat. "Kalau kau main  _cello_ , dengan siapa aku akan berdansa?" bisikku tepat di lubang telinganya. Tanganku tak sadar memainkan ujung rambut Historia. Lembut dan pirang.

Historia melepas pelukanku dan memandang lekat-lekat kedua mataku. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan beberapa kali menggigit bibir bawah. Aku tak kuasa menahan diri untuk menciumnya lagi. Kali ini, ia membalas ciumanku. Hingga beberapa detik kami lupa dengan topik obrolan sebelum ciuman ini dimulai.

"Kau bisa menungguku selesai bermain  _cello_ ," katanya, setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

Aku memasang wajah kecewa dan membuat bola matanya—yang berwarna super biru cerah—menatapku dengan sedih.

**oOo**

Keesokan harinya, aku menjemput Historia dengan mobil SUV perak yang sebenarnya milik saudara laki-lakiku, Zeke. Ia sedang berbaik hati mengizinkanku menaiki mobil dan kuambil kesempatan itu untuk menjemput Ratuku. Ia tampak bersinar saat membuka pintu rumah, melambai, dan berjalan ke arahku.

" _Hei_ ,  _Sweetheart_!" Aku membuka pintu mobil dan bersandar sebentar setelah menutup pintu. "Boleh merokok sebentar?" Historia secara refleks melotot dan mengerang. Aku suka menggodanya.

"Eren, cepatlah. Ayahku sedang mengawasi kita." Ia berjalan cepat dan membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia memberiku kode agar cepat masuk, nyalakan mesin, dan mengebut. Pergi jauh dari sini.

Namun aku hanya diam. Menggeleng, tersenyum, dan sekali lagi menggeleng. Mr. Reiss masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan dapat aku pastikan dari kejauhan sedang menahan diri agar tidak muntah saat melihatku, menantunya di masa depan. Jadi aku tersenyum lagi, menatapnya, melambaikan tangan, dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ia ingin kau ikut makan malam bersama kami," kata Historia sambil memasang wajah jijik. "Kau mau bergabung?"

Aku menyalakan mesin mobil dan kedua tanganku berada di atas setir. "Ya, kenapa tidak?" ucapku santai. Dia hanya si Pendek Reiss, aku tidak takut. "Ia yang memasak untuk makam malam?"

Historia memasang sabuk pengaman dan bergumam, "ya".

"Bagus, aku sudah tidak sabar."

Kami pun melaju ke Sunny High sambil mengobrol ringan tentang musik, makanan, dan juga orang tua kami. Hingga tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat parkir. Kami keluar dan berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. Historia tak ingin aku antar, tapi ia mencium bibirku sekilas. Beberapa murid terdengar gaduh saat melihatnya dan aku hanya nyengir. Kemudian, membiarkannya berjalan mendahuluiku dan menghilang di tikungan.

**oOo**

Dua tahun lalu, aku melihatnya. Rambut yang berwarna pirang keemasan disanggul tinggi khas musisi klasik. Kelopak matanya sesekali tertutup saat mulai menggerakkan tongkat. Gaun hitamnya memberi kesan elegant. Perempuan itu menyihir seluruh ruangan saat bermain  _cello_. Membuatku merasa melayang seperti tak punya bobot. Padahal aku enggak suka musik klasik, batinku. Namun Historia membuat semua orang menyukainya.

Momen itu merupakan kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Musim semi, di gedung teater sekolah. Mr. Erwin Smith, Kepala Sekolah Sunny High, menyelenggarakan sebuah drama klasik untuk menyambut ulang tahun sekolah. Aku yang awalnya enggan, mendadak ikut duduk di bangku penonton bersama Jean dan Marco.

Ia duduk di sebelah pemain piano, Petra Ral—senior kami—dan cello itu bersandar di bahunya mirip seperti anak kecil yang bertingkah manja. Aku iri. Ketika semua memperhatikan pertunjukan Romeo dan Juliet, aku justru terkesima dengan permainan Historia. Jean menyikut lenganku membuat aku menoleh dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Aku bosan," katanya. "Aku dan Marco akan keluar. Kau mau ikut, Pecundang?" Ia nyengir. Giginya terlihat lebih bersinar daripada bola matanya.

" _Yeah_ , aku akan menyusul kalian. Pergilah," kataku setengah mengusir.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar Jean bergumam tentang pemeran Romeo yang tak terlihat ramah dan lebih cocok jika ia yang memerankannya. Namun, siapa yang peduli dengan wajah jutek Romeo. Aku hanya terpikat dengan si Pirang yang bermain cello dengan begitu khidmat. Membuai jiwa, menggugah gairah, dan membuat si Bangsat ini jatuh cinta. Historia Reiss harus bertanggung jawab.

Dua hari setelah pertunjukan, aku terkejut karena satu kelas dengannya—Kelas Geografi Amerika—dan kami duduk bersebelahan. Ia datang lebih dulu. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dan mata super birunya memandangku tanpa takut atau jijik. Ia justru tersenyum dan membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kita sekelas, Eren Yeager."

Aku terkejut karena dia mengenalku seolah kita ini sudah akrab sebelumnya. Perlahan aku menoleh dan tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Aku sangat berharap dia tidak merasa risih karena senyumanku ini.

"Hai!" sapaku. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Semua orang mengenalmu, bukan?" Ia menjulurkan satu tangan dengan maksud berjabat tangan. "Aku Historia Reiss. Kau sering manggung bersama  _band_ mu di kafe milik sahabatku. Aku kagum padamu."

Kusambut tangan mungil Historia. Kulitnya terasa lembut dan ia menguarkan wewangian bunga mawar dari balik bajunya. Aku semakin terbuai. Ingin menarik tangan itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Namun semua itu tak bisa aku lakukan. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, Mrs. Hange masuk ruangan dan memelototi kami.

"Mr. Yeager dan Ms. Reiss, kalian cocok menjadi pasangan dalam tugas ini." Ia tersenyum masam. "Berkelana di Indiana," lanjutnya.

**oOo**

Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi semakin dekat. Kami bergantian datang ke rumah masing-masing. Kadang juga janjian di tempat nongkrong seperti kafe milik Ymir, sahabat Historia. Aku ingat tempat itu karena aku dan bandku hampir setiap malam Minggu nongkrong di sana. Kafe ini tak butuh lagu dengan genre melankolia, tapi sesuatu yang menarik energi. Itu sebabnya Ymir mempercayakan pada  _band_ ku. Dan tidak disangka Historia terbuai dengan suaraku. Dia menyukainya—menyukaiku.

Semua berawal saat musim hujan tiba. Kami melakukan kemah musim panas yang tiba-tiba diguyur hujan lebat. Tanpa prediksi. Perkemahan kami nyaris hancur karena angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Ada satu pohon roboh di tepi sungai. Kami semua berlindung di dalam sebuah pondok yang seluruhnya berdinding kayu. Historia duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding. Tubuhnya bergetar. Suaranya serak. Ia terlihat rapuh dan ingin menangis. Aku tidak tega dan menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang pucat membuatku tak tahan untuk memeluknya. Saat itu kami baru seminggu menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jadi aku punya hak untuk melakukan itu. Maka aku memeluknya. Berulang kali mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepala di dadaku. Kami merasa hangat dan Historia tak takut lagi.

"Kau sungguh  _gentle_ , Eren." Ia berbisik di dadaku. "Kau itu pria, bukan cowok. Dan milikku. Meski kita berbeda, tapi saat kita tak bersama, pelangi seolah ikut melunturkan warnanya."

"Tapi cinta kita bukan karena pantulan cahaya," balasku.

Dia mengangguk, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kau adalah matahariku."

"Dan kau semestaku, Historia. Aku tidak bisa memuja perempuan lain, kecuali dirimu."

Kami berciuman tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitar kami. Ini ciuman pertama kami dan terasa sangat hangat. Kerongkonganku seperti dialiri sebotol anggur dan membakar organ dalamku. Aku ingin bercinta dengannya. Sungguh. Historia membuatku tak bisa menahan lagi. Dan akhirnya kami berpindah tempat mencari kamar. Dan saling menelanjangi diri. Kuciumi lehernya sebelum kami berbaring dan bersatu di atas ranjang. Kulit yang saling menempel. Pemersatuan diri. Malam itu, kami melepas semuanya. Dan tak akan pernah lupa.

**oOo**

Kini aku berdiri bersandar di badan mobil. Historia terlihat mengobrol dengan salah satu teman perempuannya sebelum menghampiriku. Ia menciumku dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Tersenyum manis dan membuatku menggeleng.

"Kau terlihat senang," kataku. Aku ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyetir.

"Bukankah setiap hari aku begini. Aku senang karena bertemu denganmu, Eren." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa karena makan malam bersama Ayahmu?"

"Aku ingin kalian akrab. Kalian adalah pria-pria yang aku cintai."

"Dengar, kami akan akrab satu sama lain. Karena dia mertuaku dan aku menantunya."

Ia terkekeh dan aku nyengir. Kemudian, jari kami saling bertautan beberapa detik. Aku harus fokus menyetir. Beberapa kilo meter lagi kami akan sampai. Pemandangan di sisi kanan kiri selalu terasa familiar. Rumah, pepohonan, kendaraan yang diparkir, dan manusia yang beraktivitas. Tiba-tiba, aku mulai berpikir tentangnya—Historia Reiss. Bukan tentang hal yang rumit atau penting. Ini hanya sebuah hal yang bisa dikategorikan dalam 'keisengan'. Tepatnya, pertanyaan iseng. Selama dua tahun ini, aku masih tak tahu alasannya kami bersama. Dan detik ini, aku ingin tahu sebelum hari kelulusan tiba.

"Historia, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Kami sudah tiba di depan pekarangan rumah keluarga Reiss. Ayahnya tak terlihat berada di ambang pintu. Namun lampu-lampu teras mulai menyala.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan tersenyum. "Karena kau membuatku menjadi diri sendiri. Aku tak harus berpura-pura di hadapanmu. Aku nyaman bersamamu, Eren." Kemudian kami keluar dari mobil dan bergandengan tangan menuju rumahnya.

Ya, dia benar. Perempuan itu, Historia Reiss, dia benar akan banyak hal. Kami berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Tapi kami tak perlu menjadi orang lain saat bersama. Atau harus memakai topeng saat di depan mereka yang tak suka. Aku masih dengan cara bicaraku yang  _selengekan_. Bermain musik dengan genre yang kusukai. Tempo cepat, keras, berteriak, dan memporak-porandakan semesta. Historia masih dengan kelembutannya seperti seorang Ratu dan _cello_ yang menjadi daya pikatnya. Kami tetap menjadi diri sendiri saat bersama.

**oOo**

_Teruntuk Historia,_

_Tanpamu, pelangi tak berwarna_

_Tanpamu, surga tak ada artinya_

_Tanpamu, aku bukan siapa-siapa_

_Kita ada untuk saling melengkapi_

_Kau semestaku_

_Terima kasih telah menyempurnakan hidupku yang tak sempurna_

_Dari Mataharimu, EY._

**The End**


End file.
